1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile phone unit and, more particularly, a mobile phone unit having a keyboard for dialing, registering, selection of the operation menus of the unit, and a screen, aerial, and rechargeable battery.
2. Related Art
Many kinds and configurations of mobile phones are known in the art. A typical mobile phone, however, is loaded with a secret PIN code, for example xe2x80x9c5555xe2x80x9d, and a calling code, for example xe2x80x9c094-802350. Use of this typical mobile phone is restricted to only one person at a time. This results in a high fixed operational cost. On the other hand, control on the cost is maintained by the person who operates the phone.
The factors identified above result in a number of shortcomings, one being that the device cannot be used by a third party such as, for example, a disabled person and child, with external control of the operational costs.
In view of the above-identified needs and shortcomings in the prior art, a first embodiment of the present invention is a method for selectably controlling connections between a plurality of mobile telephones and a telephone network. The method of the first embodiment begins with providing a phone controller comprising a first mobile phone, and a plurality of secondary mobile phones, each one of the secondary phones being switchable between a first outgoing state, in which it can place calls to the network and a second outgoing state, in which the secondary phone is blocked from placing calls to the network. Each of the secondary phones is switchable between a first incoming state, in which the phone can receive calls from the network and a second incoming state, in which the phone is blocked from receiving calls from the network.
The method of the first embodiment then selectively performs the following steps, by receiving user commands at the provided phone controller:
(a) independently controlling the incoming and outgoing states of the secondary mobile phones;
(b) receiving incoming calls for the secondary phones in the second incoming state and selectively routing the received calls to one of the secondary mobile phones; and,
(c) receiving outgoing calls from the secondary mobile phones in the second outgoing state and selectively connecting the received calls to the network.
Further embodiments of the first method carry out the step of using the phone controller to independently control the incoming and outgoing states of the secondary mobile phones by detecting an actuating of a first button means on the phone controller, and carry out the step of using the phone controller to independently control the incoming and outgoing states of the secondary mobile phones by displaying a menu on the phone controller and detecting entry of a selection command corresponding to the menu.
Still further embodiments carry out the step of using the phone controller to receive incoming calls for the secondary mobile phones in the second incoming state and selectively routing the received calls to one of the secondary mobile phones by detecting an actuating of a second button means on the phone controller.
A further embodiment of the present invention is a mobile phone control system for selectably controlling connections between a plurality of mobile telephones and a telephone network. The system according to this embodiment includes a central unit comprising a first mobile phone, and a plurality of secondary mobile phones. Each of the secondary phones is switchable between a first outgoing state and a second outgoing state. In the first outgoing state the secondary phone can place calls to the network. In the second outgoing state the secondary phone is blocked from placing calls to the network. Each of the secondary phones is also switchable between a first incoming state and a second incoming state. In the first incoming state, the secondary phone can receive calls from the network. In the second incoming state, the secondary mobile phone is blocked from receiving calls from the network. The central unit mobile phone thereby controls the incoming and outgoing states of each of the secondary mobile phones, receives incoming calls for the secondary phones that are in the first incoming state and selectively routes the received calls to one of the secondary mobile phones. In addition, the central unit mobile phone receives outgoing calls from the secondary mobile phones in the second outgoing state and selectively connects the received calls to the network.
Referring to FIG. 1, the central unit may be in accordance with current conventional mobile phone devices, with an additional plurality of, for example four illuminated buttons, labeled, for example as Inq., Tran., I, II.
The Inq. button of this example initiates an Inquiry operation. The Inquiry function blocks every incoming call, and enables the user to:
a. Change the communication of the calls.
b. Pick a new number of a connected phone unit or another mobile or conventional (wired) telephone number.
The Tran. button of this example initiates a Transfer operation, which transfers incoming calls to an internal or external phone unit that the user has selected.
The button I of this example illuminates in response to receiving the first incoming or outgoing call.
The button II of this example illuminates in response to receiving the second incoming or outgoing call concurrent with the first call.
The mobile phone switchboards having the above-described button-operated functions provide each of the following features and benefits:
1. Handling a conversation with more than one internal or external telephone lines.
2. Receiving and transferring, if desired, calls from internal phone units such as, for example, Internal Unit Nos. 1, 2, 3, . . . 9, or other mobile or conventional telephone numbers.
3. Selecting the internal phone units that can directly accept incoming calls, where xe2x80x9cdirectlyxe2x80x9d means not through the central switchboard phone.
4. Selecting which of the internal units, if any, that remain available to communicate with other internal or external phone units, without having to communicate through the central switchboard phone.
5. Cutting off all communications to and from all connected units by operating the Off button on the central unit.
6. Displaying on the central unit the following:
a. The identifying number of the internal unit that is engaged.
b. The total cost of the call.
The mobile switchboard in accordance with the present invention extends the use of mobile phones to third parties, meaning parties other than the party legally responsible for the bill, such as disabled people and children, by providing a control for the phone operation cost. Parents can thus communicate at anytime with their children, and vice versa, with controlled cost through the central unit.
The present invention thereby provides an opportunity for the mobile phone businesses, including manufacturers, to increase their business by introducing new products in their range, such as portable switching handsets or switchboards of mobile phones. In addition, the existing base of mobile phones can be used as internal units or stand alone units.
Further, the present invention increases the efficiency in the use of the existing telephone network, and lowers the operating cost, by introducing a multiple connection point of mobile phone units. In other words, this invention provides multiple use of mobile phones via one or more numbers. The present invention thereby enables an increased number of users and an increased market for mobile phones.
The present invention provides reduced operation costs for consumers, i.e., the fixed cost for the central unit plus a small fee for any extra unit attached to it.
Numerous other features, objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.